Wrongs And Rights
by TheWeepingFangirl
Summary: Arthur made a decision, but was it the right decision? Arthur/Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Gwen. Good!Morgana. Dead!Uther (mentions of him when alive included).


**Title: **Wrongs and Rights

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing Focus: **Arthur/Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Gwen.

**Summary: **Arthur made a decision, but was it the right decision? Arthur/Fem!Merlin, Arthur/Gwen. Good!Morgana. Dead!Uther (mentions of him when alive included).

**Word count: **770

* * *

Arthur lay wide awake next to Guinevere, whom just a week ago he wed and made his wife and Queen. Just a month before his and Guinevere's wedding he had broke off a long affair with his servant and best friend Merlin.

His relationship with Merlin had began almost three years ago on a hunting trip which had ended in him losing a good twenty of his men and nearly Merlin. The close call with death had made him realise his feelings towards Merlin and when they had returned to Camelot he had confessed his feelings and Merlin had done the same although the two had to keep it a secret otherwise Uther would have Merlin's head on a block before he could say one word to convince him otherwise.

His relationship Merlin had grown other the years, and eventually into a sexual relationship although they were careful, Merlin couldn't go and get herself pregnant with the bastard child of Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.

But just over a year ago Arthur's feelings began changing, he stilled loved Merlin very much but he also had romantic feelings for Guinevere his sister Morgana's handmaiden and close friend.

The two had shared a few kisses before Arthur had even considered telling Merlin about all this. A few weeks later he did and had left Merlin in a terrible state, tears rolling down her pale cheeks and sobs rattling her body. It had been three weeks until Merlin and Arthur even saw each other again and even then Merlin kept the conversations servant-prince and Arthur hated it.

A few weeks later Arthur had forced Merlin to listen to him, he still loved her and he knew she still loved him, and after an emotional talk the two had decide to continue their relationship, an affair behind Gwen's back. Merlin hated what she was doing to Gwen but Merlin loved Arthur so much, and, in all fairness Merlin had been there first.

Just under a year ago Uther had passed away and the subject of Arthur not having a Queen had come up just two months after Arthur's crowning. It was then he had to choose, Merlin or Gwen, a choice that nearly killed him.

Merlin and him had been together for a long time, but had, had many fights between them, but were always there for each other when they needed to be but they were also in a secret relationship. Him and Gwen had been together for only a year and a few months but as soon as Uther had become ill their relationship had come out into the open. Gwen was a wise person and a good choice for the Queen of Camelot.

Gwen had no idea Merlin and Arthur were in a relationship or had even had romantic feelings for each other, in her eyes they were just very good friends. If Arthur told Gwen he was going to choose Merlin, she'd be utterly confused and heartbroken, but then again choosing Gwen, Merlin would feel the same way, although less confused as she knew him and Gwen were together.

A month later he had made his decision.

Guinevere would become his wife and his queen.

Now he had to tell Merlin.

His visited her in the night, and from the moment Arthur had asked if he could talk to her she knew what he was going to say.

"You've chosen Guinevere, haven't you?" She asked, her pain filled eyes looking at Arthur, he couldn't look into them, he turned away and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't reply verbally only nodded and stifled a sob.

"If you could please leave Arthur, I would like to be left alone."

He nodded. "Of course.." and left. They hadn't seen much of each other until the wedding ceremony where Merlin, as the personal servant to the King and his best friend, was given a position at the front of the court.

The couple kissed and the court burst out into shouts of joy and rounds of applauses sounded out, and Merlin joined in not wanted to seem the odd one out and not wanting to show her heartbreak. Arthur and Merlin's eyes met several times that night but they never spoke to each other, what would they even say?

Arthur looked to his side at the sleeping Guinevere and sighed out loud, how much of a drama was his life? Even though he had chosen Guinevere as his wife and Queen, he still had feelings towards Merlin that couldn't be ignored but nothing could now be done about them. He had made his choice.


End file.
